


Lightning

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Hair-pulling, It really has no significant plot what so ever, Kissing, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, mainly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: He could feel Kuroo trembling behind him and sighed softly. How was someone so big, and so-- well, Kuroo-- so afraid of storms?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Im way behind on the prompts-- but this was one of the 60 minutes challenges which Im working to catch up on -- Prompts where Lightning and Hair Pulling

The lightning flashed in the sky once more and Kenma groaned as the lights popped off. They had been flickering just the slightest for the last hour-- and finally just went out all together. 

Great-- his game was off and his handheld was nearly dead as well. He didn’t want to mess too much with his phone as that would kill the battery and who knew how long this outage would be. Flopping back on his bed, he sighed and stared at the ceiling as his room would light up from the lightning and listen to the wind as it beat on his window. 

He didn’t particularly like storms, but he didn’t hate them. More so he hated the power going out and being stuck with nothing to do. Maybe he had a few back up batteries charged for his handheld-- but that required moving off the bed. 

He could get his flashlight and read-- but that seemed boring too. 

He was caught up on his homework. 

Ugh! He hated being bored. Maybe he could just go to sleep. Curling on his side, he sighed and watched as the rain ran down his window. It was still semi early as his parents were still at work, and the house was quiet. 

He could hear the back door opening, but he did not bother to even get up. A soft knock on the door and he chuckled. 

“Come in, Kuro,” he said. He didn’t have to ask as he knew ever since they were kids-- Kuroo hated storms. He never understood it-- but every time they had storms, Kuroo always ran over to his place. 

He had since they were younger. 

A dip in the bed and Kuroo was wrapping around him. 

“Big baby,” he mumbled. 

“Kenma be nice!” 

He could feel Kuroo trembling behind him and sighed softly. How was someone so big, and so-- well, Kuroo-- so afraid of storms? 

Turning around, he ran his hands through Kuroo’s rain damp hair and kissed his lips gently. “But you are a big baby.” 

Kuroo groaned and he chuckled softly. A big clap of thunder and lightning hit at the same time-- making Kuroo jump and he laughed even more. 

What he needed to do was take Kuroo’s mind off of the storm. Rolling off the bed, he went to close the blinds and pull down his black out curtains. This way at least it would help a bit. Moving to his dresser as his room was pitch black dark now-- he lit a candle and turned back where Kuroo was trembling on the bed. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on Kuroo-- the massive man trembling like a baby in his bed, he pulled his shirt over his head. 

And watched as the trembling settled down on Kuroo. 

“So easy to distract,” he chuckled, hooking his thumbs in his shorts and pulling them down. 

Kuroo gasped and he chuckled again. Climbing back onto the bed, he straddled over Kuroo’s lap, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Here you are scared by storms, yet they turn me on,” he whispered, his lips pressing back against Kuroo’s. 

The more he continued to kiss Kuroo, the more he could feel the trembling stop. Now and then Kuroo would jolt from a clap of thunder-- but he was feeling him getting turned on instead. 

Biting Kuroo’s bottom lip, he was pushing his shirt up and pinching his nipples. Releasing his lip, Kuroo hissed and lifted his arms. There was more thunder and Kenma chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss. “Someone isn’t as jumpy anymore.” 

“How can I be when you’re nearly naked in my lap?” Kuroo purred, kissing him more. 

Running his hands through Kuroo’s hair, he scratched lightly at his scalp, rolling his body over Kuroo’s. He had no idea what it was, he never felt an attraction to anyone outside of Kuroo. Their hard cocks pressed together and he moaned. Rolling his hips again, he tugged Kuroo’s hair, forcing his head back and kissing down his neck and biting that junction where his neck and shoulder met. 

Kuroo moaned deeply, his hands grabbing his ass and squeezing. Letting his hair go, Kenma’s hands moved down his body, feeling those muscles as they corded. Kuroo was always so active, so fit. His body wasn’t small and soft like Kenma’s was. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said. 

“Then take them off me,” Kuroo chuckled. 

More thunder boomed outside-- but Kuroo’s mind was deeply elsewhere as Kenma scrambled off his lap, pulling his pants and underwear down. Kuroo laughed as he sat against the headboard, pulling Kenma back against him-- wrapping his arms around his body, kissing him deeply. 

Moving his hands between them, he wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s cock-- feeling that thick girth fill his palm as he stroked him. Gasping as they kissed, he continued to stroke him, feeling the slight pulsing in his hand. Kuroo always got so wet when he touched him and he loved that. But Kuroo was also weak to Kenma touching him in any fashion and was pulling his hand away. 

Next thing Kenma knew-- Kuroo was pressing him back and into the mattress. Lips moved down his chest and licked at his navel and he squirmed under Kuroo’s massive body. Kenma gasped as his legs easily spread, feeling Kuroo settle between them-- wrapping his arms around his slim thighs and sucking his cock down. 

Crying out, Kenma felt his back arching and his hands were back in Kuroo’s messy hair-- tugging and pulling. 

He could hear more thunder-- getting further away with each rumble-- but he was lost from Kuroo’s mouth. The way he would suck him down and make him forget even his own name. Kenma moaned and started to thrust his hips. Kuroo chuckled and held his head still as Kenma tightened his grip on his hair, thrusting his cock down his throat. 

The fact that Kuroo didn’t gag the way he did was quite impressive. Kenma also knew his cock was not nearly the size of Kuroo’s-- but he was fine with that as his was perfect for his body. Anything larger would have just been comical. 

It also allowed him to do this-- and lose himself as he cried out-- his hips rising and falling as Kuroo allowed him to fuck down his throat. 

Tugging his hair more, he could feel strands popping out, but he was too lost in this sensation. His balls tightened up-- spilling down Kuroo’s throat. 

Letting go of his hair, Kenma gasped and his body went limp. He could feel wet fingers circling his rim and moaned softly as familiar fingers pressed into him. Kuroo was back smothering his body as they kissed-- and he could taste his release in Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Kuro,” he moaned, as a third finger slid into him, curling and making his body shake. He was feeling overstimulated, but he was at Kuroo’s mercy at this point as he had no energy left in him. 

Kuroo hummed softly as he kissed his neck, removing his fingers and pressing his legs back. He felt like a ragdoll as Kuroo pressed in-- his body being split in two as that thick cock breached him. 

Gasping, his body folded more, allowing Kuroo to sink deeper into him. Opening his eyes, he saw that familiar face he loved more than anything smiling down at him. That goofy, satisfying smile of Kuroo’s as he reached up, grabbing his unruly hair once more, bringing him down for a kiss. 

They both moaned as Kuroo slowly thrust into him. He moaned and felt his body coming back to life as Kuroo pressed deeply inside of him. The rain beat down on the window, but Kuroo was trembling for different reasons now. 

The sweat on their skin let their bodies slide easily and he gasped as he felt Kuroo thrust harder into him. He could feel himself completely coming undone as his body shook. The places Kuroo would hit inside of him, that depth and fullness--

\--he was long gone. 

A low moan and Kuroo was wrapping his arms around him, his body pressing onto his-- and he could feel the pulsing inside of him. Both of them gasped for air, and Kenma was running his hands over Kuroo’s sweaty back. 

“Well that is one way to not think of a storm,” Kuroo laughed. 

He pressed a finger to Kuroo’s lips. “Don’t ruin the moment by talking.” Kuroo laughed and rolled to his side, keeping a leg slung over his hip. Curling to his chest, he sighed contently. “You’re still a baby,” he mumbled. 

“Whatever,” Kuroo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
